Broken and Torn
by TheCapnDesDesQueen
Summary: This is a DesandNate fanfic, it is based on a poem that I wrote. It will have some dark and sad moments and will have some mentions of suicide and abuse. Please read with caution.
1. Chapter 1

{Author's Note: This is a fanfic semi-based on a poem I wrote and I will be using some of the lines from the poem. Please be nice and don't flame, this is my first DesandNate fanfic. Please note that the first part is slightly dark and mentions abuse…again please don't flame}

 **3 Weeks Earlier….**

"Get up you fat piece of shit" said Nathan's father. "I will not tell you again." He said as he hit Nathan once more on the leg hard, just enough to leave a big welt. Nathan woke up and groaned. "Fuck…" he said in a sleepy voice. He got up and went to shower. His sister Liza was in the bathroom. He banged on the door and yelled. "Fuck Liza, get out, I need to get in" he said. "Just a minute" she called back. Soon after a few seconds, she walked out and he went in. He closed the door and began to take his clothing g off. He looked in the mirror and saw the bruises his father gave him a couple of days ago for not doing his chores or running errands for his mother. He sighed and got under the cool soothing water. After a few minutes, he got up to find his father standing there with an angry look on his face. Nathan swallowed and looked at his father. "What are you doing boy?" he asked in a stern voice. "I am getting dressed and ready to start my day." He said as he looked down. His father then slapped him across the face and kicked him out. Nathan retreated to his room and got dressed, he had to get out of the house and see Destery whom he hadn't seen since he moved all the way to Oregon. He grabbed his car keys and headed out the door not caring if his faint black eye was showing or if the neighbors were staring at him. He had to get away for a while. He drove all the way to Oregon and to Destery's house. He knocked and waited for him to answer. Destery answered and looked at him. "Hey, Nate, what's up?" he asked gently. Nathan looked at him and smiled. "Oh nothing much" he lied. "Can I come in?" he asked. Destery smiled and let him in. Man he missed seeing him and being near him. For a long time, Nathan had a small crush on his best friend since they were in high school. He had wanted to try and tell him how he felt but kept it in….

Destery looked at Nathan and smiled softly. "What brings you here buddy?" he asked him gently. "Just wanted to see you, I haven't seen you since you moved" he said looking down. Destery moved closer to Nathan and looked at him. "Really? You drove all the way just to see me?" he said gently. "That is ballsy my friend" he said. Nathan looked at him and smiled. "I know."

Nathan's P.O.V} Destery and I played our favorite games; I could not help but want to tell him the truth…tell him everything that was happening at home. I wanted to tell him but my mind and body told me no…..

Destery's P.O.V} Nathan was looking a little upset about something but I wonder what? I focus on my game and often look at Nathan for something….but there is nothing.

Nathan and Destery continued to play video games until 2 am. "Man, what time is it?" asked Nathan with a yawn. Destery looked at clock and blinked. "Its 2 am dude" he said looking at him. "Oh shit, I need to head back home" said Nathan as he scrambled to get out the door. "Why don't you stay here?" asked Destery. Nathan stopped and turned back to face him. "Sure, why the fuck not" he said almost forgetting that his dad would give him a major beating once he got back. Both boys got ready for bed and went into separate rooms. Nathan laid awake thinking of how to tell his best friend about his dad abusing him every day and how he really felt about him. He fell into a deep sleep ….

The next day, Nathan woke early and made breakfast for himself. He had to get home and fast. Destery came in the kitchen and looked at Nathan. "Hey…you're up early" he said still looking tired. "Yeah, couldn't sleep much and I have to get back." He said as he drank down his glass of milk. Destery looked a little disappointed but nodded. "Oh, okay…" he said as he poured a glass of OJ. "When are you coming up next?" Destery asked after a minute. "I don't know….soon hopefully" said Nathan gently. "Okay, well thanks for coming up to see me man." He said softly as he looked down. Nathan got up and went to Destery, picking up his chin in the process. Nathan leaned in slowly to kiss Destery on the lips. Destery kissed him back and looked into his eyes. "Nathan, please don't leave" he said in a soft whisper. "I have to Des, my family misses me and I miss them" he lied again before kissing Destery once more, he backed him up against the kitchen wall and kissed his neck softly. Destery made a small sound and let Nathan attack his neck. "Nathan…"moaned Destery. Nathan stopped and looked at him. "What is it?" he asked softly. "Please don't go, I haven't seen you in almost a year and you see me for one day and then you leave, I want you to stay here and be with me" he said as he blushed hard. "You want to be with me Destery?" asked Nathan. "Yes, of course" he admitted. "Well, maybe if I convince my parents, maybe I can come back to be with you Destery….I have something I need to tell you. I have been keeping this in since the day we became friends during our freshman year…" he said as he blushed a light pink. Destery placed a gentle hand on Nathan's face and looked at him. "What is it Nate?" he said. "I-I-I love you Destery, I always have but I was afraid to tell you for I thought you would be disgusted with me." He said with a small smile. Destery looked at him softly "Why would you think that Nate? I love you as well" he said as he kissed him once more. "Now you should get going I don't want you making your parents mad" he said gently. "I will see you later okay?" he said gently. "Sure, see you Des…" he said before leaving Destery's house and headed back to his shithole of a home.

3 weeks later…..

Nathan's father came in and began to hit and kick him hard. He left bruises and marks along his skin. "Come on you piece of shit, get up and take care of your mother." He said as he then looked Nathan over. His dad then reached over and held Nathan down. He began to kiss him and move his hands down Nathan's body. Nathan tried to push his father off of him but his dad kept his grip on him and continued his creepy antics. Soon after, he raped Nathan and left him on his bed shaking, crying and feeling used. Nathan's mother saw the entire thing and called the police. Nathan grabbed his phone and called Destery. He waited as the dial tone rang and rang…

Destery's P.O.V}

"Don't forget to follow me on Twitter and/or Tumblr to ask me questions for my next Q&A until then fair winds" I say before stopping the camera. I then head over to my computer and began to edit the video. As I start my phone went off and buzzed. I looked over and it was my buddy Nathan. I pick up my phone and answer it. "Hey Nate, what's up?" I asked over the phone. I hear Nathan's voice which sounded upset. "Hey, Des…Can you come over?" he asked softly. "Nate, what's wrong?" I asked getting scared. "Please Destery, can you come over? I need you now" he said before hanging up on me. I get up and head to my car. I am freaking out and wondering what the living fuck is going on with Nathan….I drive fast and head over to his house.

Nathan's P.O.V}

I am in my darkened room lying on my bed waiting for Destery to come over. I had been crying all night and I just wanted someone to comfort me…. I was having family issues and I needed to talk to someone…Gosh, Destery hurry up.

Destery's P.O.V}

I arrive at Nathan's house to see the police there… Oh fuck, what is going on? I say to myself as I walk up to the door and knock. Nathan's sister opened it and allowed me to go inside. I walk right to Nathan's room and walk in. "Nate?" I say. I hear a voice in the darkness and walk toward it. I soon reached Nathan's bed and sat on it. I pulled him in for a hug and let him cry on my shoulder. "Nate, what is wrong?" I ask in a soft voice. He sobbed into my Spiderman shirt and began to speak. "My father….." he began. "My father abused and raped me" he said before falling apart once more…. I look at him with tears in my eyes and held him closer to my body…

Destery held on to his best friend and listened to Nathan as he explained everything that happened and how he kept the abuse a secret from Destery for almost a month. Destery held him tightly. "Dude, why didn't you tell me in the first place?" he said softly. "I would have done something." Nathan looked at him. "I didn't want you to get hurt or have my father do something to you." He said gently. "Well, now that his ass is going to prison, why don't you come and live with me?" Destery asked. Nathan smiled brightly at that. "I would love to "he said before he kissed him softly. Destery kissed him back and let him get his stuff. Nathan and Destery went back to Destery's home and started over.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

It had been a couple of months since Nathan had lived with Destery and it had been okay. Nathan was still shaken up about what had happened two months ago with his father. He was covered in bruises and marks that would never heal, he was often quiet and distant from Destery at times and he would act like he was fine when he wasn't. One morning, Destery walking in the bathroom to see Nathan half-naked and covered in his marks….

"I am a nothing but a lost bird with tattered and broken wings….I tried to fly and move but my darkness drags me back down and forces me to stay…"

Nathan's P.O.V} I look in the mirror and I see nothing but scars, bruises and marks. I sighed and finish getting dressed. After a few minutes, I see my friend Destery walk in, he looks at me and says nothing. "Are you okay Des?" I ask him.

Destery's P.O.V} I walk into the bathroom to shower and that's when I saw Nate's marks. He asked me something and I come back to the real world. "Oh, yeah I'm fine. Just tired…" I say as I start taking off my PJ's and turn the water on.

Nathan's P.O.V} I nod at him and watch him for a moment. Then an idea popped into my head, I smirked and looked at Destery. "Hey Des, why don't you shower later?" I asked in a devious tone. "I have an idea".

Destery's P.O.V} I turned to face him and looked puzzled. "What are you talking about Nate?" I ask. Before I knew it, he was leading me to his bedroom. What was his plan?

Nathan soon pulled him into his bedroom. He planted a heated kiss on Destery's lips and pushed him towards his bed. Destery was on the bed kissing him back hard. Nathan moved to sit on top of Destery and began to kiss his neck; he left small marks and hickeys on him as well. Destery moaned softly as Nate was kissing him. He loved the feeling of Nathan's lips on him and he wanted more than just kisses…Nathan began to remove Des's shirt and pants. "I want you Captain..." he moaned in his ear causing Destery to shutter. "Then have me" he answered him. Nathan then kissed and licked his chest and stomach, Destery moaned and arched his back a bit. "Nate, please." He begged him. Nathan smiled and removed Des's boxers. He then instantly took all of Destery in his warm mouth, he began to bob and suck on Destery's now hard member. Destery shuttered again and gripped the sheets. "Fuck…" he said as he moaned deeply. Nathan continued until he felt Destery's hot seed spill in his mouth; he swallowed and looked up at him. He placed his lips on Destery's and kissed him deeply. Destery kissed him back and whispered in his ear. "Fuck me…" he said as he looked in his eyes. Nathan smiled and nodded. "As you wish Captain" he said trying to sound sexy but failed epically. He then reached over and got a bottle of lube that he mysteriously had for some reason…and removed his own pants and boxers. He placed some on his cock; he slid into Destery and began to thrust hard…

After a few good long minutes, Nathan and Destery cuddled and held each other in their arms. "Des, I love you so much and I want to ask you one very important question" he said as he kissed him softly. "Sure, what is it Nathan?" he asked closing his eyes gently. "Will do me the honor of being my official boyfriend?" he asked gently. "I would love to Nate" he said as he looked at him gently. "Good…." He said as he kissed him once last time before falling asleep with Des in his arms.


End file.
